The Downhill Kiss
by Trixie Payne
Summary: A few friends set up two friends who have a thing for each other! HeerxDuo Yaoi Warning! One Shot, Completed


The Black and Silver 2006 Chevrolet Monte Carlo rolled to a stop in front of a huge Grand Victorian style home, the driver rolled down the window and peered out of it silently watching a window on the second floor. It was near sundown and he was waiting, waiting for the haunting Piano melody that came from the very window he watched. It always played some sad song, and today the very first few notes told him the song was "Dusk, by Nanse Hikaru"

The driver of the car was so entranced by the music that he didn't even realize when it stopped and the player of the piano had come out and leaned against the railing of the house. In fact he had thought it was a dream, until the person who had been on the railing began to head to the car, 'Uh… crap what should I do?' was the first things that fluttered to his mind as he began to look around his car pausing as a face loomed in the window.

He swallowed as the heart shaped face smiled and two shining purple eyes seemed to laugh at him. "I've noticed you have come every night since my family bought this place. Do you like my piano music?" The mysterious person asked him, he could only nod and eye the long chestnut braid the draped over the others shoulder and fell into the car.

"My name is Duo, Duo Maxwell now that you know my name you can go home." Duo replied turning around to head back inside, "Uh, I'm Heero, Heero Yuy." The driver called back as Duo disappeared into the darkness covering the porch, "I know who you are." Was his retort as the screen door slammed shut, Duo leaned against his door and waited till the sound of the car turning over and driving off reached his ears.

The next morning dawned bright and early for Duo as the alarm clock next to his bed blared in his ear; He opened an eye and stared at it for a second before cursing softly. He was going to be late again. With a sigh he got up and ran to the bathroom to take a short shower, after which he dressed in his usual attire black pants, black top, black baseball hat.

Deciding to skip breakfast he grabbed his keys to the Black Chevrolet 2006 Cobalt SS and revved the engine smiling as it purred. Pulling out of his long drive way he peeled out and took off towards GW High School, determined to get there on time.

Once at the school he parked in his usual spot and noticed a very familiar looking 05 MC parked next to him. "Yuy," he muttered as he locked up his car and headed inside. Duo Maxwell was one of the smartest kids in the school save for Heero Yuy the other smart kid who was also popular and got every thing he wanted not to mention who he wanted.

His cousin Relena was also quite popular and she was the one who ultimately decided if you were or weren't popular, in style or worthy of her presence. Heero's other running buddies consisted of Trowa, and Wufei, or as Duo nicknamed him Wuffles. Not to mention Heero was the leader of the "Gundam Racers" the fastest street racing team in Tokyo.

Duo shook his head as Quatre fell in step beside him he felt he could only smile as Quatre began the usual run down on what to expect from their day in school. "Quat, I think Heero is stalking me." He stated staring off in front of him as Heero passed by with his little gang beside him. Quatre just looked back at Duo, "What makes you say that Duo?" Duo paused and turned to face his best friend, "He was outside of my house again. He is the one that drives that car I told you about."

Quatre paused once again out side of his class and faced Duo, "Just relax you only moved into that house less than a week ago, I should know we are room mates. But hey tonight how about you and me go over to the best down hill spot and have a few runs. This way we can concentrate on our skills and not people who cause problems. Besides I doubt he's that bad, what if he goes around with some one as hot as Trowa." Quate giggled once again and headed into his class room leaving Duo to shake his head. "Yeah see you later then Quat."

Duo moved on to his own class next door and headed over to his seat which happened to be right in front of Heero, he looked behind him only to realize that Heero didn't seem to recognize him from last night. When the teacher wasn't looking he turned around and looked at Heero completely, "Hey, why were you outside of my house last night?" He whispered so that only Heero could hear him.

Heero blinked and looked back at him trying to register who he was. "I wanted to hear the piano. I was passing by their earlier last week and heard some one playing beautifully. Was that your sister I met last night?" Heero asked Duo waiting for the answer patiently. 'So he thought I was a girl. That figures, they always mistake me easily in the dark.'

Duo turned back around and ignored Heero for the rest of the class period. As it turned out he had Heero in all of his classes, by the time school ended and he headed back to his car to meet Quat he was exhausted from trying to avoid Heero. How ever he noticed that Quat wasn't trying to avoid the popular kids quite as much as him. "Um… My car… would like you to take it some where else." Duo whispered as he witnessed his best friend make out with Trowa. This was news to him because he hadn't realized he was gay. "Quat?"

Quatra broke his and Trowa's kiss to turn embarrassed to Duo, "Duo this is my boyfriend Trowa. Trowa, Duo my best friend and room mate." Duo held out his hand to shake Trowa's as Trowa just nodded to him and kissed Quatre's cheek before stating he'd see him later. "So you're…" Quatre nodded, "Yes." He replied blushing a bit as he got into the car with Duo, "Ok that's been solved. Let's go home and burn daylight getting our cars ready for tonight's run." Quatre whooped as Duo peeled out and took off down the street at full speed.

As the hours seemed to pass that quiet Friday night that the neighbors where used to went out the window as Duo and Quatre worked on their two cars, finally as 9:30 rolled around Duo stepped back from his car and smiled. "Quat I think were ready." He stated smiling, and began to hurriedly put his tools away. Quatre just laughed from the drivers' seat of his own Green Cobalt LS. "So are you finally ready to go Duo?" He asked anxious to get to the top of this Mount Akina they had heard about. Duo nodded and got into his car turning it on as he buckled himself in and waiting for Quatre to pull out of the drive way so he could pull out behind him.

Once at Mount Akina they headed up the mountain side by side until they came to the last turn when Duo drifted behind Quatre and stayed behind him. At the top the turned their cars around and got out talking to each other. Neither noticed much when several other cars pulled up and went around them, they were too into the conversation they were having.

Heero groaned as he pulled in behind Trowa and got out; he looked over at his small Street racing team and went over as Wufei called him and Zechs over to his car. "Heero, I dare you to go and make out with the driver of that CSS. I mean you need a lot of fun and afterwords you can challenge him to a down hill run." Heero just stared at Wufei, no one knew that he had a fat crush on Duo and as far as anyone knew he was as straight as an arrow. Not to mention he still thought Duo was a girl because of the darkness. "Why can't I just challenge her to a down hill?" Wufei just laughed along with Trowa and Zechs "Because it's a lot more fun that way."

Heero closed his eyes and sighed, "Fine just so I don't look like I'm chicken and an ass from all your stupid pranks. I'll go make out with her and then challenge her to a down hill. When I kick her ass at the down hill you have to go and tell her it was your idea that I made out with her."

Mean while as Heero and his friends were talking Quatre looked over at the group and hid a smile, "Well I'm going to take the first run you wait here and clock me." He stated quickly ditching Duo as Heero walked over to them. The darkness hit across Duo's features perfectly and of course hid him from view. He leaned back against his car and closed his eyes.

Silently wondering what it would be like to kick Heero's ass at something he did well. Which was of course Racing. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice anyone was near him until Heero stood in front of him staring at his lips.

Duo cracked open an eye and looked at Heero confusedly. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and waited for Quatre to take off down the hill. What surprised him next was Heero's lips on his own. Surprised he opened his mouth which gave Heero entrance and gasped in surprise as Heero ran his tongue across his own.

Opening his eyes he saw that Heero's were closed and he seemed lost in the moment. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and pulled him closer to his body as he reclosed his eyes becoming lost in the moment as well.

Heero continued to kiss Duo imagining that he was of course kissing Duo. But when he felt Duo pull his body close to him he began to panic for he could feel something pressing against his leg and realized Duo was hard as his own member became aroused. Duo moaned into the kiss and broke it. Heero pulled apart looking down at Duo as he opened his eyes and stared up at Heero. "What the hell?" Duo questioned softly, "Heero here you go and stalk me then Kiss me. What is going on?" Heero replied just as softly so that the others wouldn't be suspicious.

"Who are you?" he asked looking away, "Duo, Duo Maxwell. But then Heero if you're so straight why are you kissing me? I sure as hell am not into guys." Heero chuckled softly and leaned closer to Duo stealing another kiss and causing Duo to once again moan, breaking the short but sweet kiss Heero pulled Duo's hands from around his neck and flipped him around so that his back was too him. Wrapping his arms around Duo's waist he rubbed his thumbs across Duos jeans waist band and then groped him. "If you're not into guys you're sure giving me the wrong sign." Heero stated letting Duo go he stepped back and smirked, "Now that the fun is over I challenge you to a down hill race."

Duo blinked and shook his head getting into his car and starting it moving over to where Trowa now stood as the starter. Quatre walked over and leaned into the drivers' window, "So Duo did you like the kiss?" He asked truly curious. "Well Q-man I am kind of surprised he up and kissed me like he did. But I think he was put up to it. After all some one had to pay him to kiss me." Quatre shook his head and spoke one last time letting his words sink in as he walked away.

"Duo, you kept missing the looks he gave you and how he seemed to zone out when you were near by. You missed all the signs that he's into you. When he kissed you I felt that he truly believed he was kissing you even if he didn't quite realize it was you. In other words he has fallen for you Duo."

Heero stood in front of his friends feeling very confused and not to mention very turned on by the kiss. But now he had to focus on this race that was about to happen, he headed over to his Trueno 86 and got in turning it on. Feeling very glad he didn't bring his MC with him. "All this spells is trouble." He muttered as he pulled into his spot next to Duo. As he looked over at Duo's car his mind ran away from him as the thought of the car rocking back and forth and the windows fogged and steamed up came to his mind. "Shit if this race doesn't start soon I'm going to have a real problem in my hands." He mumbled as he waited for Trowa to start the race.

"GO!" Trowa yelled as Duo and Heero both stepped on the gas both wanting to get the lead, finally at the last second Duo took the lead and drifted through the corner with Heero fallowing closely behind taking them out of sight from the others. "So Trowa you didn't tell Heero that Duo was a guy at all and set that whole kiss up hunh?" Quatre asked laughing and kissing Trowa as Wufei and Zechs where already making out against their car.

At the bottom of the hill Duo slid his car and blocked the way back up the mountain cursing softly that he had been too distracted to beat Heero. He hit the steering wheel cursing softly when he noticed that Heero had gotten out of his car and popped the hood. He also watched Heero pull off his shirt and lay it on the grill to lean on. Duo got out and walked over to Heero swallowing and trying very hard not to think of what happened on top of the mountain.

"Is your car ok?" He asked standing next to Heero and looking at the engine. Heero shook his head silently, and stared at the engine. "I don't fully understand this engine; I haven't had this car for very long." He admitted truthfully swallowing as Duo took his hand and guided it to the problem. He was also fully aware that Duo was now behind him and resting his head on his shoulder "You just need to clean the spark plugs." Duo stated as Heero looked up at him, Duo caught in the moment leaned forwards and kissed Heero fully on the mouth licking his bottom lip gently.

Heero gave in to Duo's tongue and opened his mouth as Duo turned him around and pulled him close to him. Heero moaned in to Duo's kiss and felt completely weak at the knees when Duo pulled back and opened his eyes. "Hmm… still can't explain it." He muttered, Heero opened his eyes and looked up at Duo. "Explain what for crying out loud. Other than the fact that your turning me on? What do you want explained?" He demanded quietly as Duo leaned down and kissed him again. While he meant for that kiss to be innocent and nothing more he soon found himself kissing and being kissed passionately by Heero.

Heero bravely wrapped his arms around Duo's waist and pulled his tightly too him as he rubbed the small of Duo's back, both of them were harder than a rock and grinding against each other moaning into their kiss. Duo broke it panting and looked up at Heero, "I'm sorry; I've liked you since I met you at school that first day, the same day you first stopped and listened to my piano music. I took earlier as an excuse to…to do this to you." He stated pushing away from Heero and running to his car.

Heero followed and grabbed him pushing him against his car and keeping Duo's back to him, "I've loved you since I first met you at Quatre's party last year. But I'm good at hiding who I am." He whispered pushing his body close to Duo's and earning a slight moan from him. "If I had my way you'd be underneath me in a second but I don't want sex from you. I want a relationship. Will you go out with me Duo?" He asked turning Duo around so he could look into his eyes. Duo nodded and kissed Heero moaning deeply into the kiss.

Meanwhile all of their friends had driven down the mountain and parked a ways away so they wouldn't detect them. Trowa was surprised at Duo and Heero while Quatre jumped up and down. Wufei smiled and Zechs who was holding Wufei close to him whispered to the group, "So it looks like this plan worked after all. Now we should really go break them up before they end up screwing like bunnies and the road randomly gets busy." Everyone nodded and agreed going over with whoops and hollers of congratulations to them.

Dou and Heero broke apart blushing madly as Wufei repeated what Zechs had said moments ago, "Alright Wuffles we will move along, I need to go home and sleep anyways. So… see you tomorrow then everyone?" He smiled and got in his car starting it and slipping Heero his phone number, Heero smiled and saluted his friends heading back over to his car and taking his shirt off the grill he closed his hood and got in starting his car and taking off. Duo followed shortly after leaving the group laughing until they had tears and stomachaches.


End file.
